Time Again
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Single. Work too much. That is in every letter from the adoption agency when she tried. The little boy had warmed her heart. She wants nothing more than to be his mommy, but she needs help. Enter the redhead... T-M
1. Her Heart

Time Again

By: Liv-Case-Benson (& E. Scribbles)

**Chapter 1: Her Heart**

Olivia sat, disappointed. More than disappointed. Devastated. They'd only bothered to send her a letter to tell her she couldn't adopt the little boy she'd grown close and closer to over the last several months. Every moment they spent together made her so happy, and now..now this letter had shattered her dreams. Single, work too much. As she sighed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she felt a hand touch her shoulder and looked up to see Casey there. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Well..." she slid the letter across the table.

As she read, Casey's face fell. "Oh, Liv. I'm so sorry."

Olivia sighed, nodding.

Casey reached across and squeezed her hand.

Olivia held her hand close. "Thank you."

"..Maybe you could try again?"

Olivia sighed. "I have no support system. I work all hours... I doubt it would change."

"You could change that, surely?"

"How?"

"Surely you can get a support system? Less hours..something?"

"It's not going to matter. I have no support system," Olivia sighed.

"You have Elliot, you have your brother?"

She sighed. "But not all the time."

"Well, you can't give up!"

"Why? What do you expect me to do?"

"You're just going to give up?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know, Olivia, but look. Are you willing to stop trying?" She opened Olivia's phone and showed her the photo of the boy set as the wallpaper, smiling happily.

Olivia grabbed it, closing the phone and resting her head on her arms.

As Casey went to speak again, the phone gave a ring.

Olivia sighed, answering. "Benson."

Thomas's voice came blaring down the line. "Who is that? I thought your name was Olivia?"

"Thomas? It is Olivia. H-how are you?" she asked, stunned.

"I'm sick. Are you coming to see me tonight? I miss you."

"I might..."

"Please? I've made you a present."

"Is it okay if I bring a friend?"

"Okay, what's their name? I'll make them something too."

Olivia put her hand over the speaker. "He's sick and he wants me to come see him. Do you want to come with?"

Casey bit her lip before giving a hesitant nod.

"Her name is Casey. C-a-s-e-y. What time do you want us to come see you?"

He yelled out to his foster mom. She looked after so many children. She never had much time for him, especially because he was quiet. Now she grabbed the phone from him and admonished him for using it without asking her. "But I was just calling Olivia!"

Olivia sighed. "It's fine Fiona. He's not bothering me."

"That's all well and good, but he's not supposed to use the phone without asking for permission! I'm not made of money!"

"Yes, I know how that feels. Is it okay if I stop by to see him with a friend of mine?"

"As long as you don't bring him anything. It upset the other children last time and I had to confiscate what you gave him."

"All right. Is there a certain time you want us to drop by?"

"Whenever you like."

Olivia smiled. "Okay, we'll be over soon, bye," she said, hanging up.

"She sounds lovely." Casey offered sarcastically.

"Oh yes... Actually, she's really nice. She just looks after much more than the state maximum."

"Yet they'd rather leave him there than send him to someone who would look after only him. Nice."

"..Can you help me?"

"I don't know a lot about family law, but I can talk to some people.."

Olivia sighed, her eyes downcast. "Thanks."

Casey reached out and squeezed her hand again. "What is it?

"I just...I thought...you know, we've been together for a while so...I thought you..."

Casey frowned. "What?"

"I thought you might want to help a little more, personally, but I-I know i-it's quite a responsibility. I'm sorry." Olivia sipped her coffee.

"Liv, we rarely see each other...and when we do, it's not like we talk..I've only been to your place once, for god's sake!"

She sighed. "I'm sorry I brought it up. You don't have to help. I-I just...I..."

"..How about we just get the first meeting over with, see if he likes me, hey?"

Olivia nodded. "Hey Casey?"

"Mm?"

"A-After that, would you like to go to dinner and talk? Maybe...at my place?"

She smiled and took the last sip of her coffee. "As long as you're cooking, detective."

Olivia smiled, taking a long drink to finish her coffee. "I don't cook often, but if you'd like a nice steak, I think I could manage."

"Deal."

* * *

**Author's Note:** This story was partially written by E. Scribbles. It was just too cute to sit in my computer and not share any longer!

Please read and review!

**Liv-x-Case-Benson**


	2. Lions and Little Boys

Time Again

By: Liv-Case-Benson (& E. Scribbles)

**Chapter 2: Lions and Little Boys**

Pulling up to the eggshell white two-story house, Olivia held Casey's hand tightly, smiling at her. "Thank you."

"You think I'd miss the opportunity to meet the little man you talk so much about?!"

Olivia smiled, kissing her hand as she got out, holding the door open for Casey.

Unused to such affection from Olivia, Casey blushed and followed her to the door.

Olivia knocked on the door and an older woman answered. She had gray hairs streaking her raven hair, and was dressed in an apron over a sweater and jeans. Her blue eyes looked happy, but not overly happy. "Hello Fiona."

A small boy rushed past her and threw his arms around Olivia's legs.

Olivia laughed. "Thomas," she said, recognizing his blonde mop instantly.

He grinned up at her as Fiona spoke, "He's not been well, none of the kids have, so you can't stay too long."

Olivia nodded, lifting him into her arms. "This is my friend Casey," she said as they stepped into the house.

He just kissed Olivia on the cheek and hugged her tightly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she said, hugging him. "Can you say hi to Casey?"

He gave her a shy smile, then pointed to the drawings sitting in the table. "I drew you a picture." Casey smiled at him, then walked over to exclaim over the picture.

"What did you draw?" Olivia asked.

"Your picture is you and me, holding hands in the park. Casey's picture is her at the zoo with the lions."

"It's very pretty. Thank you," Casey said.

He whispered in Olivia's ear, "Does she like lions?"

She looked at Casey, who was genuinely smiling at the picture. "I think she likes it."

"How did you know lions are my favorite animal?!" Casey asked.

Thomas shrugged. "It's a big cat. And most girls like kitties."

Casey smiled. "Well, I'm not much of a girl, and all cats do near me is wee, but I love lions." She sat next to them.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, a couple of years ago I went and saw them in the wild, and I even got to bottle feed some baby ones."

Thomas's eyes lit up. "Really? What happened?"

"They did a wee on me too."

He laughed, liking Casey a little more with each passing second.

Olivia smiled. "Well, I think we should get going."

As always when she went to leave, his tears started and he gripped her tightly. "I want to come with you!"

Olivia hugged him tightly, tears escaping that she wiped away, but not before Casey saw them. "I know, but you can't right now. We'll be back soon."

"Tomorrow? I love you," Thomas said.

Olivia kissed his cheek. "Awww, thank you," she said, sitting him on the floor.

He stared at her with tears streaming down his face as she left.

Getting in the car, Olivia wiped her eyes again. "So," she said looking at Casey, "steak?"

Casey leant over and kissed Olivia's cheek. "Whatever you need from me. I'll help you."

Olivia smiled a bit. "Thank you," she said, kissing her cheek.

"On one condition."

"Which is?"

"I don't want to lie. I want us to actually try to have something."

Olivia squeezed her hand as they pulled up in front of Olivia's place, kissing her. "Really?"

Casey nodded, then offered her a smile. "Well, as long as your steak is good."

She smiled. "Okay."

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think?

Please read and review!

**Liv-x-Case-Benson**


	3. Zoo

Time Again

By: Liv-Case-Benson

**Chapter 3: Zoo**

A week later, Olivia had taken Thomas to the zoo where he was suddenly very interested in the lions, cross-questioning her about them. As they finally went to move on the see the monkeys, he grabbed her hand. "Look! It's Casey!"

Olivia smiled, seeing Casey walk up to them from the path. "Get the day off, did you?"

"Something like that. I haven't missed the lions, have I?!"

Olivia nodded, but Thomas jumped in. "We could go back. Can we go back for Casey?"

"Yes, we can."

He grabbed Casey's hand and pulled her along in front of Olivia.

Olivia smiled, linking her arm with Casey's. "Looks like you have a fan," she whispered.

"I wish I'd changed out of my heels before I came."

"Do your feet hurt?" Olivia asked concerned.

"I'll be fine." She smiled at her.

Quickly, Olivia kissed her cheek. "Okay, let me know."

"How about you go get us a drink?"

Olivia smiled. "What would you guys like to drink?"

"..Soda?" Thomas gave a cheeky smile. Fiona never let him have it.

Olivia shook her head. "No, how about a bottle of water?"

"Juice?"

"Apple, grape, orange...?"

"All of them?" He grinned widely.

Casey pulled his hat down over his face. "How about I get apple, you get grape and he has orange, then he can decide when you get back?"

Olivia nodded. "Sounds great to me," she said, walking over to concessions.

Casey held Thomas up to the fence around the lions, but suddenly without Olivia there, he felt shy again and kept his eyes on the detective.

Olivia walked up, putting her arm around him. "It's okay."

"I was worried you'd leave."

She shook her head, kissing his cheek. "I won't leave you here."

Casey took the money from her hand. "I'll go and get the drinks, you tell the lions I'll be back."

He nodded, giggling.

When Casey was gone, Thomas still held Olivia close as he watched the lions, then turned to her to ask, "Does Casey live with you?"

Olivia shook her head. "No, she doesn't."

"Does she have a husband?"

"No."

"Do you?"

"No, I don't."

"…So are you going to be her husband?" Thomas asked, keeping the questions coming.

"Why do you ask?" Olivia said.

"She is nice. She looks at you like Fiona's husband looks at her."

"And that's a good thing?"

He gave a nod, then pointed to the lions. "It's like how the big lion looks at the smaller lion."

Olivia smiled. "Aww, that's sweet."

As they watched the male play swiped at the female, Thomas giggled.

Casey stopped next to them. "What's so funny?"

"The way they're playing!" Thomas said, giggling. "Do you and Olivia play like that?"

Casey caught Olivia's eye and smirked before holding out the drinks. "Which one do you want? I got one of each."

"I'll take apple...please," he said politely.

She handed it to him, then held the other two out for Olivia. "Detective?"

Olivia grabbed the orange, taking a sip. Olivia smiled, wrapping an arm around Casey. "They do like to play, don't they?"

Slipping her free hand around Olivia, she pinched her bum. "Looks like it."

The detective's smile widened. "We should probably be getting you back home," she told Thomas. "It's getting late."

"But we haven't seen the monkeys yet!"

"Okay, but we need to hurry," Olivia said.

He rushed off, but kept checking Olivia was following.

Olivia's arm wrapped tighter around Casey. "I love you," she whispered in Casey's ear.

Casey looked a little stunned, and turned to look at Olivia. She'd never said, never even hinted. But before she could speak, Thomas was between them. "He's touching his own poo!"

"Yuck! You better not do that!" Olivia said, winking at Casey.

He grinned widely and pointed out where he'd seen it.

Casey just continued to stare at Olivia.

"Eww, don't point it out. I don't want to see!"

"I thought you were a tough cop!" Thomas said.

"I am, but I'm still a girl." Olivia responded.

He grinned and held her hand tightly to him as he watched the monkeys play.

Olivia smiled. "Are you okay with going home now?"

"I guess so."

Olivia hugged him tightly. "Casey and I will come you visit again."

"When? Soon?"

"I'm not sure, buddy. You know how busy we get," Olivia said as they walked back to the car.

"Will you still call me? Every day?"

The detective sighed. "How about once a week?"

His face fell and he let go of her hand. "Okay."

"Sweetie, I just work so late. Most of the time you would be asleep before I had the time to call."

"I don't mind." His was trying to look tough, but his bottom lip gave a tremble.

Olivia looked to Casey for help.

"How about I call you? Every morning, and I can tell you what Olivia is up to?" Casey asked.

He nodded vigorously. "Pleeeeeaaaaaaaaseeeeeee?"

Casey nodded her head. "As long as you're a good boy for Fiona and don't start throwing your poop."

Thomas nodded. "I won't do that."

* * *

After they had dropped him off, Casey sat in silence, staring out the window.

Olivia sighed. "Casey, are you okay?"

"Why did you say it?"

"Because I meant it," she said simply. "Would you...rather I hadn't?" she asked.

"..You're sure you didn't just say it because I'm helping you get something you want? Because…before this, Olivia..we hardly spoke. The times we were together outside of work..they weren't often and we didn't spend them talking."

Olivia nodded. "I know, but...those times we were together... I've never been happier. I do love you. I'm sorry it took me so long to say anything. When we aren't together, my heart feels like it's only half of one because, even though you don't realize it, you have the other. You make me happy Casey."

After Casey was silent for a few seconds, she glanced at her and found her grinning.

Olivia grabbed her hand. "What?"

"I'm sorry but..that is never something I expected Olivia Benson to say."

"Oh? And why not?"

"Because..you wear a leather jacket, you carry a gun..you're tough. And you just said you love me."

"Well, if you're going to laugh, maybe I should take it back..."

"I don't mean to I'm just..I'm shocked. I...thank you?" Casey felt she should say something in return, but she'd never thought Olivia would say something like this, so she'd never let herself fall. Now...now she turned to stare out the window again, wondering.

"Where would you like to go now?"

"Don't suppose you have another steak at home?"

Olivia nodded. "I think so."

"Or we could skip the steak and go straight for dessert?"

"Swimming in the gutter, are you?"

"I was, in fact, referring to that waffle place we've stopped next to, Detective. Who has their mind in the gutter now?"

Olivia sighed. "Okay, you caught me."

"We could do both at once? You could eat waffles from my naked body?" The car behind them gave a loud beep as Olivia ignored the green light.

Olivia smiled. "Or we could skip the waffles altogether?" she said as she pulled over. "It's your call."

"Are you saying you can't imagine slowly licking the maple syrup from me?" Casey watched Elliot approach the car from Olivia's side with a smirk.

"Well...then I could just go buy the syrup right now."

Casey reached out and run a finger gently up Olivia's leg. "Hurry back."

Olivia shivered. "It's...less conspicuous from the store."

As Casey licked her lips slowly, Elliot banged on the door.

Olivia groaned, rolling down the window, "What?"

"Forget what to do at a green light? We were stuck behind you for like 5 minutes!"

Olivia shook her head. "And why are you behind us?"

"Uh, because we are coming to the waffle place for dinner with you, like you said you were. Casey was there."

Olivia stopped the car, getting out and opening the door for Casey.

Casey smirked. "Oops, guess I forgot to remind you."

Olivia just sighed. "Okay, guess I'll take you straight home after, then go home myself."

Casey caught Olivia's hand and pulled her back, whispering in her ear. "No, we can just get some syrup to go later." She kissed the tip of Olivia's ear.

"Yeah, like I'm going to want to after this?" Olivia said, but still smiled.

As Elliot's family made their way over, Casey said softly, "I love you too."

Olivia stopped in her tracks, stumbling and falling into the brick of the building. "Ow!"

"I'll kiss it better later?" Casey offered before they were overrun by Elliot's children.

Olivia smiled, wrapping an arm around her as they made their way inside.

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think?

**Reviews: **smileytweetie, tummer22, Daughter of the Full Moon, Kai, Kikilia14 & Bkwrmchar

Please read and review!

**Liv-x-Case-Benson**


	4. The 'M' Word

Time Again

By: Liv-Case-Benson

**Chapter 4: The 'M' Word**

Two months later, it was organized for Thomas to spend the weekend with Olivia to see how they coped together. He talked of nothing for days beforehand, and when she arrived to get him, he was dressed up in a shirt and slacks, and a bow tie.

He grinned widely and pointed down to his shoes. "New shoes as well!"

"I noticed. Are you ready to go?"

He nodded, then proceeded to give her several heavy bags while cross-questioning her. "Will I have my own room? My own bed? Will Casey be there? Do you have any pets?"

Olivia shouldered the bags as she helped him to the car. "Well, my place is pretty small actually, so Casey has agreed to let us stay with her. I don't think she has any pets. My apartment is only one bedroom. It's not big enough."

He cross-questioned her the whole way there and found in hard to sit still, staring out the window and pointing out everything.

Olivia smiled as they pulled into Casey's driveway.

Casey appeared a few seconds later in her softball gear as Thomas struggled to get his belt off.

Olivia got out and went around to his side, unbuckling his belt. "How was the game?"

He jumped out and ran past them both, going to explore the garden.

Casey smiled. "We won. Of course. I was playing."

Olivia kissed her cheek.

"Is he...wearing a bow tie?

"Yes he is. He wanted to look nice."

Casey smiled. "You two are as weird as each other. I'm going to have a shower and get changed. Make yourself at home. He can pick a bedroom."

Olivia nodded. "How many are there?"

"Four, I think."

"Which room is yours?"

"Well, I was thinking it was more _ours_ than mine.." Casey pointed to the one with the balcony.

"Beautiful. I would love that," Olivia said, kissing her. Wrinkling her nose, she pulled away. "Please go shower. You smell like a sweat sock."

Casey poked out her tongue and disappeared inside as Thomas ran over to grab Olivia's hand. "I wish we lived here!"

She smiled. "Is is amazing, isn't it?"

"Is Casey rich? If she is, she could buy me and then we could live here!"

"I don't know," she said, grabbing his bags from the backseat. "Lead the way."

He ran inside and raced around the open plan house, looking in every cupboard.

"Thomas, come back in here please?"

He ran back in, out of breath.

"You need to come upstairs and pick out your bedroom."

"..I get to choose? Really?!"

As he went to run up the stairs, Casey descended them. "Woah! You don't need to run everywhere! It sounded like there was an elephant down here."

Olivia smiled, noticing Casey was in a simple t-shirt and slacks. "Walk," she told Thomas, "the rooms don't move."

Thomas walked until he was out of sight, then they heard him running again.

Casey rolled her eyes and sat next to Olivia.

Olivia wrapped her arms around her, sniffing her hair. "Mmm, cherries..."

Casey kissed her softly. "I missed you last night."

Olivia smiled, kissing back. "I missed you too."

"I don't like being in this place by myself. My sister wanted me to look after it, but it's too big. I need someone else here…" Casey ran her finger over Olivia's leg.

Olivia's mouth hung a moment. "Are you—what are you saying?"

"…Move in with me?"

"Really?"

As Casey nodded nervously, Thomas raced back downstairs. "There's a room painted blue and the bed looks like a car! Can I have that one?!"

Olivia smiled, handing him his bags. "Yes. Go put your bags in there."

He went to run, then slowed to a walk, glancing back at them, but running when he reached the top of the stairs.

Olivia laughed. "Yes Casey."

"..I got that bed. I mean, I bought it. Last week, when you asked if you could stay here. I thought...you know…if we were living together..maybe you could apply again?"

"..And you'll help me?"

Casey nodded.

Olivia hugged her tightly.

Casey stood, holding out her hand. "Come on, I'll show you what he's raving on about.

Smiling, Olivia stood, kissing her.

Casey raced up the stairs ahead of her energetically, and ran into Thomas's room. "Were you speeding young man?"

Thomas smiled innocently. "Who me?"

Casey sat on the edge of the bed as he sat cross legged behind the steering wheel at the front. "Do you like it?"

He nodded. "I love it. Can I stay here?"

"Well, I am," Olivia said.

"I mean, forever?"

Olivia sighed. "I don't know yet."

He gave a sigh, then stood, taking her hand. "It's okay. Don't be sad."

The detective nodded, hugging him, throwing him to the bed and tickling him.

He shrieked, struggling against her as he laughed, but then stopped when he accidentally called her Mommy.

Olivia pulling away, walking from the room.

He went still, looking at Casey with wide, worried eyes.

Casey hugged him. "Don't worry. She's going to try to make that happen and so am I. She's not angry."

"Why did she go then?" Thomas asked curiously.

"She's just never had anyone call her that before."

He wriggled from the bed and went after Olivia quietly.

Casey stopped him. "Why don't you play for a little bit? I'll go find her."

"I need to tell her something."

She nodded. "But let me talk to Olivia first."

He sighed, then nodded.

"There's an ice cream machine over there," Casey said, pointing. "You can have a little bit."

He shook his head and sat down.

"What's wrong?"

"I've never had anyone to call Mommy."

Casey sighed, sitting beside him. "But don't you have a mommy?"

"She died when I was born and I don't have a daddy either. When I'm at home, I think of Olivia as my mommy…but now she doesn't want to be..."

"But honey, she does want to be your mommy, but she's scared she'll be turned down again."

"Just coz some..smelly old man says she's not my mommy, doesn't mean she's not. If she wants to be and I want her to be, isn't she?" Thomas asked.

"Well...yes, but we want it to be legal, forever."

He sighed.

Casey hugged him tightly.

"I NEED to go and talk to her."

Casey sighed. "Okay," she said, standing, "let's go find her."

He walked after her.

Olivia was in the living room, relaxing on the couch, eyes closed.

Thomas hesitated before walking over to her and sitting on the edge of the couch.

Feeling the couch cushion shift, Olivia turned her head, opening her eyes and looking at Thomas. "Hey buddy."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry, for what?" Olivia asked.

"..For calling you Mummy."

Casey stood silently in the doorway.

"Don't be sorry. You just surprised me is all."

"Don't you ever think of yourself as my mommy?"

Olivia nodded. "Especially when you were sick."

"..Then why can't I live with you all the time?" Thomas asked.

"I'm trying to make that happen."

He sighed and cuddled into her side. "I don't know why everyone else has a mommy and can live with them. I must have done something bad."

Olivia wrapped her arms around him. "No, you're a very good little boy. Your mommy just couldn't take care of you like she should have."

"..Promise you'll take care of me?"

Olivia smiled. "I promise."

He held tightly to her until Casey approached and dropped a gentle kiss to Olivia's head.

Olivia smiled, holding Casey's hand.

After a few minutes, he raised his head, his cheeky smile back. "Can we go to the zoo again?"

Olivia nodded. "Sometime."

"What are we going to do today?"

"What do you want to do?" Olivia asked.

"Zoo." He grinned and hid his face behind a pillow.

"Really? I'm kinda hungry..."

Casey whispered something in Thomas's ear and he gave a gasp, then smiled even wider. "There's a restaurant at the zoo..."

Olivia smiled. "Okay. We can go."

He jumped on her, hugging her, then rushed upstairs to get his bag. Casey smiled and tugged on a piece of Olivia's hair. "Bet you're just scared of seeing the monkeys."

Olivia sat up, kissing her gently.

Casey kissed her back and then hugged her tightly.

The detective smiled, hugging her tightly. "I love you."

Casey kissed her earlobe. "You'll make a great Mommy."

"You will too," Olivia said, nibbling on Casey's ear.

Suddenly Thomas jumped on them, and anything tickle war was begun.

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think?

**Reviews:** Kikilia14, Elliotandoliviababies, butterfly2202, Bkwrmchar, DeLene, lonestar40k, tummer22 & Guest

Please read and review!

**Liv-x-Case-Benson**


	5. Settle

Time Again

By: Liv-Case-Benson

**Chapter 5: Settle**

When Thomas had been due to go back to Fiona a week later, Social Services had informed Olivia that she was no longer able to look after him and he'd have to go to a children's home.

Casey immediately began arguing their case, and now, for the past two weeks, Thomas had been staying with them as a temporary foster child.

Olivia was loving coming home and having him run to her, wrapping his arms around her as he told her about his day, then as they sat down to dinner around a table, Olivia finally felt settled for the first time in her life. But tonight was the first time she'd had to stay at work and Thomas was upset.

Casey fed him a hamburger and fries at the table. "Honey, I'm sure she'll be home soon."

"I need to call her and check if she's okay!"

Casey sighed dialing her desk number and handing it to him when she answered.

"Benson."

"Are you okay?!"

Olivia smiled, tiredly. "Yes Thomas, I'm fine."

"Why aren't you home yet, then? You said this morning you would see me tonight!"

"I know, but what I was working on turned into something big. I'm sorry."

As he went to complain, Casey took the phone from him. "Do you know how long you'll be?"

Olivia sighed. "I don't know."

"Have you had anything to eat?"

"No," Olivia said.

"How about we bring you something to eat and you can say goodnight to Thomas?"

"Sure."

"Anything in particular you fancy?" Casey asked.

"Uh...Chinese?"

"Chinese it is. We will see you soon, detective."

"Okay."

Casey hung up the phone and looked pointedly at Thomas. "Right, finish you food while I order her dinner, and then go change into your pajamas, then we will go and say goodnight, okay?"

He smiled happily. "Okay!"

* * *

Half an hour later, a coat covering his pajamas, they walked into the precinct. Casey pointed out Olivia's desk and let go of his hand.

Olivia stood, catching him and hugging him as he slid into her. "Hey buddy."

"I miss you, Mommy." He went red as he realized what he'd called her and he remembered the last time he'd said it.

Olivia hugged him tighter, smiling. "I missed you too."

Casey stopped next to her desk, putting a bag full of food on it for her, as well as a coffee.

Olivia smiled, sitting Thomas in her chair a minute as she wrapped her arms around Casey. "I've missed you."

Casey rested her hands on Olivia's stomach, keeping her a few centimeters away. "I saw you a couple of hours ago, detective, and we agreed not to do this in the office, remember?"

Olivia nodded, dropping her arms. "Fine."

She bent forward to whisper, "But I've missed you too."

Olivia gently brushed her hand against Casey's. "Thanks for the food, guys," she said with a smile.

Thomas, sitting in her seat, yawned widely. "There's a picture in the bag for you to keep on your desk. If you want to.."

Olivia smiled at him. "Hey thanks. I'll make sure to keep it safe."

Elliot approached, glancing in the bag. "Hey, who bought me dinner?!"

Olivia smiled. "That's mine. Nice try. I might be tempted to share."

"We bought enough for two. Casey said Elliot always eats some," Thomas said.

Olivia nodded. "Problem solved. But you need to get home and into bed, mister!" she told Thomas.

"Promise you'll call if you're not coming home tomorrow?"

Olivia nodded. "I promise."

He nodded and then stood on her chair to give her a hug.

Olivia hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek. "Give Casey a kiss on the cheek before you go to bed and tell her it's from me, okay?" she whispered in his ear.

He smiled and nodded, then let Casey pick him up as he yawned. Casey smiled at her. "See you tomorrow."

Olivia smiled. "Bye," she said, sitting back at her desk and texting Casey she loved her before biting into the food.

* * *

An hour later, on the way to find a suspect, she received a picture text from Casey of Thomas asleep, followed by the words, "Thanks for the kiss x"

Olivia smiled, texting, "You're welcome x."

A few minutes later she received another picture of Casey lying in bed blowing her a kiss.

Olivia smiled. "Hey El, do me a favor?"

"Name it."

She handed him her phone. "Record me," she said, blowing Casey a kiss and telling her she loved her.

He rolled his eyes. "Young love."

Olivia smiled, sending it to Casey. "Yeah and?"

"Wait until you've been married twenty years, then send one of them, she'll laugh and ask what you've done wrong."

Olivia sighed, pushing the phone back into her pocket. "Yeah, well, we'll see."

Casey watched the message sleepy and the curled up to Olivia's pillow, falling asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

Five hours later, Olivia drug herself through the doors to the house, first going to kiss Thomas goodnight.

He mumbled in his sleep and cuddled up tighter to the policeman teddy bear Casey had found him.

Olivia ran a hand through his hair before going into hers and Casey's room, quickly disrobing and sliding in beside her, snuggling into her for a pillow.

Casey let out a long sigh, a hand brushing up Olivia's back. "Mmm. Liv?"

Olivia sighed. "Yes sweetie?" she said exhausted.

Casey kissed her cheek and then fell asleep, her steady breath ticking Olivia's neck.

Olivia sighed, falling asleep moments later.

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think?

**Reviews:** Kikilia14, Bkwrmchar, DeLene, lonestar40k

Please read and review!

**Liv-x-Case-Benson**


End file.
